rhylee brought me back
by Rhilindia
Summary: Dylan is out of the picture Tim is not existent to Marco... Everything is Awful and then the new forein exchange student Paige is housing comes and changes everything. She seems to bring out Marco's bi side.
1. Rhylee Daniels

**Chapter 1**

**Over and over again **

Marco sat at his desk tapping on his English homework trying to remember what Mrs. Kwan had taught today.

It had been a week since the play, and the night he had announced that he was gay in front of the whole school. Not to mention his father who had stood up and left. His father hadn't returned since that night being a stubborn Italian. Tim hated him even still for lying to him and Marco had given up hope of ever living a normal life again.

He sighed and put his homework away. He would ask Paige for hers tomorrow. He couldn't think. He could hardly breathe. So he walked into the bathroom and did what he now had taken up to relieve the pain that his life now inflicted upon him. He pulled out a knife, a piece of paper and a lemon. He pushed the paper to his skin and pulled it across swiftly. A deep cut made him clench his teeth. He took the knife and cut a deep hole in the lemon. He squeezed it over his wound. "OW OW!" He jumped up and down. He clenched his teeth and sucked on his hand. He took a deep breath and walked down to the garage. He pulled out his bike and started towards the dot.

He walked in and ordered a French Vanilla Cappuccino, and then he walked over to the bench he always sat in. He sipped it and looked over to a murmuring girl in the seat next to him. She had on a black miniskirt a black shirt with a skull on it, tall black boots, and striped socks. She had short red hair with strips of blue in it.

She was erasing a paper over and over again. There was a text book next to her. He scooted over to her and saw that she was doing algebra. He saw her mistake and said," You aren't doing the equation right."

She jumped at his voice. She looked up and he saw that she had a slim face with freckles. She had dark mascara covered eyelashes; she had gorgeous brown eyes and full kissable lips. She smiled," Yea I know…"

He laughed," I'm Marco Del Rossi."

She smiled and said," I'm Rhylee Daniel's."

He looked into her eyes and she looked away," I cannot figure this out for the life of me."

He smiled and told her what she was doing wrong," thanks Marco. By the way. I am the foreign exchange student Paige Michalchuk is housing."

Marco suddenly remembered Paige telling him about that," Oh yea she said you were coming soon."

Rhylee smiled and looked at her watch. Her eyes got abnormally wide and she said," Fudgers! Um I have to go. Paige's mom is going to kill me if I don't get home soon."

She pushed all of her things into her book bag and started out the door waving at Marco. He grabbed his cold cappuccino and started towards his house.

Chapter two

Broken hearts

Rhylee walked into the house and Paige's mom walked over to her," where have you been? I was worried _sick!_"

"I'm so sorry May. I didn't mean to frighten you it's just I was studying. And then I met this really cute guy that helped me. I really like him." She was practically glowing. Paige walked over to her and smiled.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Marco. Oh he is so cute and sensitive." She looked at Paige bewildered," Do you think he would be interested?"

Paige looked at Rhylee. She didn't want to hurt her but then again she didn't want her to have false hope that would be shattered by someone else," No hun. I don't think he would."

Rhylee looked upset," Oh. Okay." She turned and slumped away.

Paige ran over to her and said," Not because you're not good enough it's because he is gay."

Rhylee laughed," So that's why he was so well dressed." She laughed hard before walking into her room.

Then when she was in this sanctity she began sobbing. Thinking of Ryan. Her first love.

Flash back

The brown haired boy walked over to her he kissed her lips and caressed her waist. She pushed up against him and slid her hands up and down his back. He pushed his hands down to her ass before smiling and saying," I have to go."

"Okay baby," She said.

She heard the sound of his car and saw his cell phone on the bed. It began to vibrate. She saw it was a text message. It read: See you in ten minuets. Don't forget protection.

She looked at the phone in horror. "NO! It can't be. He loves me. Why? Why would he do this to me?"

She climbed into her car and started towards his house. Tears gliding down her cheeks. She saw another car in his driveway. She walked into the house and up the stairs into the hallway. She sniffed and threw open the door. Ryan and his best friend were lying naked on his bed.

She choked and ran out. Terrified she realized and cried out," I turned him gay."

End of flashback

She sat on the bed and cried at the thought.

Chapter three

Day of Instant Messaging

Marco Showered and then pulled on a black shirt and some very blue jeans. He pulled on his white tennis shoes and he combed his hair as well as he could. He brushed his teeth and forgo a breakfast.

He stretched and walked over to his car. He climbed in and drove to Degrassi. He walked into his first hour class, Computer and Saw Paige, Hazel, and Alex in their group. He saw Craig, Spinner and Jimmy in his group and Ellie in her group. Herself. Only today Rhylee was sitting next to her.

He muted his computer and pulled up MSN. He saw Ellie on and said.

_**Marco: Hey Ellie **_

_**Ellie: Hey Marco my boy!**_

_**Marco: What do you think of the new girl?**_

_**Ellie: She is sweet and misunderstood**_

_**Marco: Hey she is just like you… But you're minus the sweet**_

_**Ellie: lol**_

_**Ellie: Not funny you jerk!**_

_**Marco: ;) I know**_

_**Ellie has logged out**_

Marco looked over at her and smiled. She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed silently. Suddenly his email update flashed that he had one new email.

_Her email is if you want it._

_Love Ellie._

He smiled and put Rhylee's email in the add box.

Rhilindia14 Has signed in

**Rhilindia14: Hey Marco**

**Marco: Hey Rhylee**

**Rhilindia14: So you are gay?**

**Marco: Yea who told you?**

**Rhilindia14: Paige**

Chapter four

A day no kids would die

Rhylee walked lazily down the halls. She was bored and wanted to skip school. But she was actually looking forward to her Sixth hour class, English. Unfortunately she would have to get passed her fifth hour class lunch. She wasn't going to eat. She didn't want to. So now she was strolling down the corridor during lunch. She heard a boy scream and a locker slam. She started running at the sound and saw a large boy hit a locker. She walked nonchalantly over to him," Hi."

He looked at her and gave her a small smile," Hey new girl."

She opened the locker and saw a young black haired boy with glasses a large nose and weird lips," Go." She told him.

The bully stopped him and looked at her," Who gave you authority to let little Toby here go."

She glared and pulled Toby out of Jay's hands then while Toby was running she got in his face and said with a perfect smile," I did."

He pushed her up against the locker and she felt a sharp pain in her back. She clenched her teeth. And took a deep breath. She bit her lip and pushed him away from her. He shot at her and punched her in the eye. She jerked back and held her eye.

"You ass hole!" She screamed lunging at him. She threw a punch at his stomach. He lunged over and she kneed him in the nose. Blood began gushing out of a cut near her eye. He threw her to the ground slamming her head into the floor. She began to black out when she suddenly saw Marco run over with Ellie, and Craig. Marco and Craig pounced on Jay and Ellie came to her rescue.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked. She was hunched over Rhylee. She had a very worried expression on her face. She tried to lift Rhylee up but Rhylee was too heavy. Marco ran to get Mr. Raddich and Craig held Jay in place. Raddich and Marco ran up and Marco joined Ellie by Rhylee's side. Marco looked concerned. Craig ran over and helped her up.

Marco looked at her and said," Rhylee you should go to the nurses office. I'll take you their." He looked at Raddich for permission Raddich nodded and Marco pulled her onto his shoulder. They slowly walked down the corridor and into the nurse's office.

The nurse was a plump woman with rosy cheeks and blondish grayish hair.

She smiled and laid Rhylee down on the bed. She looked at Marco and said," That is all Marco?"

He nodded and looked at Rhylee," What happened Rhylee. What did you do to Jay to make him so mad?"

She said softly," ask Toby."

He nodded and walked out. Toby ran up the corridor and skidded to a slick stop in front of Marco. Marco smiled and said," just the man I wanted to see. What did Rhylee do to Jay?"

Toby said," She saved my life!"

Marco turned and looked at the hero in the nurse's protection. He grinned and thought," She is so perfect."

Then he walked over to Rhylee's locker. Jay was pulling out a binder. Marco ran over and grabbed it. Then he ran like the wind out of the area.

Chapter five

Rhylee's Secret

Marco drove home and threw down his backpack. He looked at the binder. It was Red with a skull on the front. It had small doodles on it. He opened it and saw a poem in it.

_**My eyes fill with tears **_

_**Memories flooding back**_

_**A replay of all my deepest fears**_

_**He has what all others lack**_

_**What Ryan turned into**_

_**What he had done that broke my heart**_

He didn't understand what did she meant. He looked at the folder and turned the page.

**_This is my journal now that I am in Degrassi I met this boy named Marco today. He is amazing. He reminds me of Ryan. Aka: my very first true love (Even though he wasn't my first boyfriend.) He was so perfect. He was my every thing. The man I wanted to spend my whole life with. The man I loved more than I had ever loved anyone before. He understood me. My problems. He loved me when no other did. When my parents had abandoned me on the streets at 14, when my principal told me I was a slut in front of my whole class. When my real first boyfriend left me because I was pregnant Ryan stood by my side the whole time. And when I had a miscarriage he comforted me. And then at the time I needed him most I caught him in his bed with a man. His best friend. And now I find out that Marco is gay and it brings back old memories so now I add to the poem on the top:_**

_My eyes fill with tears _

_Memories flooding back_

_A replay of all my deepest fears_

_He has what all others lack_

_What Ryan turned into_

_What he had done that broke my heart_

_I know that Marco will also put me through_

_The pain that tore me apart_

_There is nothing I can do_

_To stop this horrid pain _

_I knew my love for him is true_

_But I must go through this pain again_

He looked at the page and thought about what pain Rhylee had been put through. He understood how hurt she must have felt when she walked in on Ryan and the other guy. He felt a sudden pain. He took his keys and got in his car. He drove over to Paige's house. He walked over and knocked on the door. Rhylee opened the door.

She looked very upset," Hey Marco."

He held out his hand with the book. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed it," Thank you!" She smiled," Do you want to come in?"

He smiled and nodded. Then he started in. She took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to her room. Her eyes held concern in them;" Did you read my journal?"

He sighed and said," Yes."

She nodded," Any questions?"

He nodded, and then he said," What did you do to ease all of your pain?"

She smiled slightly and said," I cut."

He shook his head unbelievingly," Well do you still?"

She smiled and shook her head," I then started screaming at the paper." She got onto the floor and pulled out a locked suitcase. She pulled off her necklace which was an expensive locket. She opened it and out fell a small key. She opened the suit case and pulled out its only content. A small black book. She handed it to him. He looked at it and opened it. She pushed it down and said very sternly," No one but you is to read this."

"Okay." He said.

She looked at him with both lust and wanting. But then she turned away from him. He wished he could talk himself into kissing her. But what if she told someone and then he got a bad reputation. He leaned forward. She looked at him and he kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed his. She blushed and he laughed very girlishly. She smiled a faint smile before standing. He stood after her.

He smiled and said," Well thanks for the book."

She pointed a finger at him and said," NOONE!"

He smiled and said," Of course. I understand. It's personal. I'm glad that you could bestow your trust in me."

She smiled and blushed," Well it's just that you remind me of someone in my old life."

Marco smiled and walked out. His eyebrows knotted up in concentration. 'Am I bi?'


	2. chapter 6

Chapter Six

Questions

Rhylee walked into Marco's room she lay down in his arms and he kissed the top of her head. He turned on his side and passionately brought her to his lips and kissed her in a way only he could. He caressed her waist and slid his hand to her ass.

And suddenly he awoke. In cold sweat. He looked under his blanket and realized he had just had his first wet dream. His eyes got wide and he got out of bed and went to the computer hoping that Ellie was on. She was so he beeped her up.

**Marco: Ellie I need your help… I like this person**

**Marco: A lot**

**Marco: but I'm not soppose to like her**

**Ellie: HER!**

**Ellie: Marco are you crushing on Rhylee?**

Marco wasn't sure what to say. Would she be mad at him,' he wondered.

**Marco: Yea**

**Ellie: okay well then tell her duh!**

**Marco: but I'm not supposed to like her.**

**Ellie: Y**

**Marco: She is a girl**

**Ellie: so your bi for her. That doesn't mean your bi… **

**Ellie: Just for her…**

**Marco: Are you angry?**

**Ellie: Nah**

**Marco: Okay By Ellie**

He got off and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a tanktop ( boy's tanktop you freak! He's not that gay!) He tugged of his shoes and then climbed out his window. Suddenly he realized his parents weren't here to stop him so he got in his car. Then realizing it was 3:00 am he decided to walk. He ran to Paige's house and climbed up into Rhylee's room. She was sleeping noiselessly on her bed. Her hands holding to the bars of her head board and she was breathing deeply. He walked over and carefully laid down besides her. She stopped breathing so deeply and he kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and went for his lips again. He kissed her softly. She opened her eyes and bit her lips to keep from screaming. He smiled and she whispered," What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Rhylee, I love you. I have never loved a girl before and suddenly I feel as though if I don't have you it will be the end of me. Because I am nuts about you." He was now breathing very deeply. She leaned forward and kissed him. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her very passionately just as in the dream. She pulled away and pulled of her tub top. He stared at her breasts and then smiled. She helped him out of his shirt. They kissed and he caressed her sides. Suddenly the door flew open and Paige stood their. Her jaw was dropped and she walked over.

"Marco?" She said in utter unbelief.

"Yea." He said.

She shook her head like and etch and sketch and said," I'm dreaming and now I am walking to bed. Good night guys."

Rhylee and Marco looked at each other and began laughing. Marco fell asleep on her chest. And the joyous Rhylee stayed awake guarding her sexy little Italian while fingering his Dark hair.

"I love you my Del Rossi." She said laying down her head.


	3. Chapter 7 Dylan meet Rhylee

Chapter Seven

Marco lay in the bed conscience but he would not open his eyes. He feared that the night before had been a dream and not a reality, and if it was then he wanted to stay in it. He felt the fluffy quilt above him.

"That's not mine," He said smiling. He opened his eyes and found himself alone but in Rhylee's bed. He heard the shower going and slipped into her personal bathroom. He heard her singing Andy you're a star by the killers. He smiled and stripped And climbed in. She smiled.

"You know I was so scared that was a dream and that we really hadn't spent the night together. I was frightened that you were still gay and uninterested. Then I awoke to your sexy Italian face." She looked down and said," And one of your friends."

He realized what she was talking about and began blushing. She giggled slightly and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed her back.

The door opened and both of them quieted," Hey Rhylee can I borrow your mascara. Mine is gone?" Paige's voice was sent through the room.

"Yea," Rhylee giggled.

"Was Marco really hear last night?" Then Paige looked down and saw his clothes," Yea okay I see he really was here. And prolly in the shower right now."

Marco burst out laughing and Paige laughed," Mom will kill you if she finds out. Oh and Dylan is home Marco."

Marco's face drained of color. Dylan," Why?"

Paige laughed," I don't know."

Marco touched Rhylee's shoulder and climbed out. He looked at Paige pulled on a towel and walked slowly to Dylan's room.

Paige laughed slightly and watched Marco walk away.

Marco threw open the door to Dylan's room and walked in. Dylan sat up in his bed and got wide eyed," Marco! Hey!" He was smiling.

Marco glared furiously. Rhylee entered the room and touched Marco gently with her lips against his. He brought his lips back to hers and pushed his body against hers. Dylan stood in awe as his ex-boyfriend made out with a girl.


	4. chapter 8

Marco looked at Dylan but could barely see him considering his room was so black. A large black quilt hung over the bay window. And all the lights were dimmed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Exclaimed Dylan, in total and utter shock.

Rhylee just looked over and smiled. Then she said," Kissing my boyfriend of course."

Rhylee, hearing no reply from Dylan, slinked over and flicked on the light, and there before her stood, him, the man that had haunted her dreams for so long.

Dylan's eyes widened," Rhylee!"

She spun around and ran out crying like Marco had never seen a girl cry before. He spun around and said in a loud strained voice," What just happened?"

Dylan looked down at the ground and said "It happened a year ago. I had just broken up with Eric because I felt ashamed. It was with him that I broke your heart. So I met this new boy. He was really cute and you know I didn't know that he had a girlfriend. But he did. It was a girl but he was gay. But this girl was messed up and he was scared of hurting her. So we did it in private. Only one day he was dumb and left his phone on her bed and I left a message and she found out and, well, you get it."

Marco looked at Dylan," You just keep breaking hearts don't you!"

Marco rushed out of the room and walked into her room. She was sitting on the other side of the bed doing something Marco couldn't really make out. He skirted the bed and saw her with a knife pressed to her skin. Blood laced from the wound. She gasped and a smile appeared on her face. He looked in horror as he saw the blood issuing from hr arm. He jerked forward and grabbed her wrist and she looked up and a silver tear streaked down her cheek.

"I left because of him Marco! He drove me away. And now he is here in my sanctity. I thought I was leaving him forever!" She was sobbing.

"What he did with Ryan, breaking your heart. Dylan also did to me. He hurt me to. He _was _my boyfriend."

"Then he keeps breaking peoples hearts!" She said sobbing.


	5. End

Marco took her up in his arms and kissed her gently. He held her close and smiled a small smile," I love you Rhylee."

She looked up and grinned," I love you too Marco."

"He wont ever hurt you again… ever."

She looked up at him and smiled nuzzling close," Not now… I have you… forever."

The end

Authors note Thank you all that supported me in my first fan fiction story… damn all those that couldn't keep their big fat fucking mouths nice… kisses love Rhilindia

p.s. I just thought I would tell you this is the first book of my Degrassi novel… so look into the next story Paige I love you… okay


End file.
